Intentos Fallidos
by ValSmile
Summary: Korra y Mako... ¿Por qué siempre alguien o algo tenía que interponerse en ESE preciso momento de su romance? [Contenido Lemon/Lime] *Este fic participa en la 'Semana Makorra' del fandom de LOK*


**Intentos Fallidos**

Los besos se hacían más intensos, y las caricias daban lugar a partes totalmente desconocidos. Sentir la piel de su amada era un total frenesí, un paraíso virgen el cual estaba dispuesto a explorar. Mako sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho ante cada latido que la chica le provocaba. Ya habían probado antes tantas sensaciones juntos, pero esta vez era diferente, ellos darían el siguiente paso. La primera vez de ambos.

Korra suspiraba en el oído del chico y esto calentaba más a Mako, pero estaba tan nervioso…

- ¡Korra, Korra! Ya llegamos ¡Ven a jugar con nosotros! - gritaban fuera de la puerta de la habitación de Korra los hijos de Tenzin.

Ambos chicos se separaron al instante, nerviosos, evitando que les dieran un paro cardiaco. Pensaban que estarían más tiempo a solas y quisieron aprovechar, pero Tenzin y su familia llegaron antes de lo esperado.

- Vete, vete, no quiero que nos vean acá, y así - se acomodaba la ropa y arreglaba su peinado mientras veía como Mako también se acomodaba su vestimenta. – Ven acércate – Korra comenzó a arreglar el cabello despeinado de su amado, eso la hizo sentir más enamorada aún.

- Te amo – le dio un beso rápido a la morena y salió por la ventana de la habitación de ella.

Korra suspiró, tomó aire nuevamente y fingiendo no haber sucedido nada, salió del cuarto y se encontró con los niños..

.

.

.

Mako se encontraba en su departamento. Bolin lo dejó solo, seguramente andaba de paso por la ciudad en busca de comida o algo que hacer. Su hermano mayor ha estado de tan mal humor estos días que no quería sufrir de una muerte súbita a causa de la furia de Mako. Unos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta y Mako, quien salió de sus pensamientos a causa del trabajo, fue a abrir la puerta de mala gana. Cuando vio que en aquella puerta se encontraba su morena una sonrisa invadió su rostro. La abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia adentro en un segundo. No paraba de besarla. Korra era el mejor remedio para tanto stress laboral.

- Heeeey chico ardiente cálmate - decía Korra irónicamente

- Me alegra tenerte acá en casa - le daba besos en la mejilla

Korra le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y nuevamente el amor se iba apoderando de la situación. Buscó sus labios desesperadamente y Mako la sujetó bien fuerte, cerró la puerta y la arrinconó contra esta para poder devolverle esos desesperados besos a su novia. Se había olvidado de todo el papeleo del trabajo y los documentos importaron menos que nada. Estaba ahí con su morena aprovechando su estancia solos. Mako puso una de sus piernas entremedio de las de ellas y pegó su cuerpo más aún y Korra comenzaba a buscar con sus manos el borde de la camiseta del chico. Mako a la vez comenzó a explorar el cuello de la chica y al dejar de besar sus labios ésta comenzó a regalarle sonoros suspiros que lo volvían completamente loco. Ella con sus manos comenzaba a acariciar la cintura de él y a subir lentamente sus manos hacia su formada espalda. Tenía tantos deseos de seguir tocando más allá, pero la timidez a veces le ganaba. Mako era igual, se cohibía ante la impactante figura de Korra, quería tocarla, quería regalarle besos por todo su cuerpo, quería verla desnuda y contemplarla tal cual era ella.

- Tócame Mako – suplicó Korra.

Las manos del chico pasaron de la cintura de ella hacia su abdomen y lentamente comenzaban a subir hasta posarse en la parte baja del busto de la chica. Retomó el acto de besarla en los labios y con eso uno de sus pulgares comenzó a toquetear suavemente el pecho de Korra. Ella al sentir su cálida mano cerca de su pezón comenzó a sentir cosquillas en su interior y ella con sus manos recorría toda la espalda del chico.

- "_Todas las unidades repórtense de inmediato en la jefatura, repito, todas las unidades reportarse en la jefatura. Se ha presentado un asalto en el Banco de Ciudad República"._

Mako no lo podía creer. Era la mismísima Lin Beifong quien hacía el llamado a todos los policías para presentarse a guardia. A escasos centímetros de los labios de Korra soltó un par de palabrotas y luego respiró para poder calmarse y presentarse con una buena compostura.

- Te acompaño hasta la estación – dijo Korra quien veía como Mako caminaba hasta el sillón en busca de su ropa de policía.

- Está bien, vamos – le dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

La tomó de la mano, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se dirigieron hacia su destino.

.

.

.

Mako estaba en su día libre, al fin, y como anhelaba estar tanto con su chica, pidió prestada la motocicleta de la estación y decidió ir a buscarla a la isla del templo del aire. Korra se encontraba allí jugando con los pequeños hijos de Tenzin y cuando vio llegar a su novio se alegró enormemente.

- Te vine a buscar, para que tengamos un día solos tu y yo, por fin – decía mientras tomaba su mano.

- ¡Genial! – se alegró Korra.

Partieron entonces en la motocicleta en dirección a algún lugar bonito de Ciudad República, donde al fin pudieran estar solos. Quería más que nada pasar tiempo con la chica y crear recuerdos juntos. Al final Mako decidió por salir lejos de la ciudad.

Un cerro a lo alto, donde podías ver la gran Ciudad en todo su esplendor. Cada casa, cada persona en miniatura. Más a lo lejos, encontrabas un riachuelo que provenía de este mismo. Agua pura y cristalina, un cielo despejado, una ciudad en miniatura, lejos del bullicio ¿Qué más se podía pedir? Oh si, un delicioso picnic.

- ¿Así bien cursi chico listo? – se burló la ojiazul.

- Ah pues… no sé. ¿Es mucho? – preguntó asustado.

- Jajaja, está bien, a mí me encanta – abrazaba a Mako para darle un suave beso en sus labios.

Se sentaron entonces en una manta que habían dejado en el suelo con algunos víveres para comer. Luego de un rato ambos se quedaron de espaldas mirando el cielo. Así simplemente sintiendo el agua correr y uno que otro pajarito que volaba por ahí. Korra acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Mako, siguiendo perdida en el cielo, estar a solas con él, aunque fuese en silencio la llenaba de paz. Aunque a veces ambos se sacaban de quicio, por pequeñeces, también sabían cómo voltear esa sensación y esta era una de esas ocasiones. Mako le acariciaba el cabello a su morena y ella cerraba sus ojos en señal de relajación.

- ¿Korra? – preguntaba Mako quien no dejaba de acariciarla.

Mako levantó un poco su cuerpo para ver a la chica y se dio cuenta de que se había rendido a sus caricias y se había quedado dormida cómodamente en su regazo. Veía como su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración y como reflejaba un rostro tranquilo. Pocas veces la había visto así y realmente lucía hermosa. Sonrió ante eso y sin dejar de jugar con el cabello de Korra, dejó que descansara.

Una corriente fría lo despertó, a ambos en verdad. Mako también se había rendido al sueño y despertó junto con ella al sentir una fría brisa recorrerles el cuerpo.

- ¡Perdón! – Korra se limpiaba disimuladamente un restito de saliva de su boca – me quedé dormida.

Mako se acercó a ella más todavía y retirando la mano de Korra de su cara besó sus labios, suavemente y ella le fue respondiendo. Reposó una de sus manos en el pecho del chico y fue subiendo de intensidad el beso, dejando que su lengua comenzara a explorar la boca de Mako.

- ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó un poco inquieto.

- No – respondió Korra y siguió buscando respuesta para sus besos.

Korra se acomodó nuevamente, sentándose a horcajadas de Mako lo que lo dejó sin aliento. Éste posó sus manos en la cintura de la chica acercándola, inconscientemente, más cerca de él y de su erección que empezaba a hacer acto de presencia. Korra no dejaba de besarlo y buscaba nuevamente su espalda bajo tanta ropa.

- Espera Korra – decía entre jadeos.

- Estuvimos toda la tarde solos… y no aprovechamos la oportunidad Mako… déjame hacer esto... Quiero estar contigo - decía entre besos la morena.

- Pero no acá – la separó.

- ¿¡Por qué?! – preguntó desilusionada.

- Vamos a casa - le acariciaba el rostro – será mucho mejor, te lo prometo.

Korra vio fijamente a los ojos de su amado y confió en él, porque por un momento pensó que él no sentía lo mismo y sintió una pena terrible, pero cuando la volvió a besar y luego posó sus labios en su cuello regalándole una excitante mordida todos sus miedos e inseguridades se fugaron.

Se encontraban en la puerta del departamento de Mako y no paraban de besarse, lo que comenzó como una previa en aquel lugar maravilloso, acá se estaba volviendo más candente. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por abrir la puerta y no derribarla a patadas. Korra realmente lo tenía encendido. Y todo sería perfecto, porque antes de salir con ella, obligó a su hermano a que no volviera hasta a fin de año si es posible, exagerando obviamente, porque quería preparar una bonita velada para su novia. Pero grande fue su sorpresa que cuando abrió la puerta y vio las velas encendidas que tenía preparadas para ella y vio que Bolin conversaba amenamente con una chica en el sillón de su departamento, todo su fuego interno se vio apagado con un balde agua fría.

- ¿Bolin? ¡¿Qué mierda haces acá?! – sus modales se fueron al verdadero tacho de la basura. Mako estaba indignado.

- Hermano, pero, ¿no volvías hasta fin de año?… Hola Korra – saludó inocentemente el de ojos verdes. Mientras la chica que estaba en el sillón se acomodaba un poco la vestimenta.

- ¡Te dije A TI que no volvieras! Y ¿Quién es ella?

Korra en ese instante también quería matar a Bolin, pero se contuvo y contuvo sus deseos de llorar también. Mako lo notó porque su cara cabizbaja lo decía o él lo presentía. La muchacha se despidió de los hermanos, ignorando por completo a la acompañante de Bolin y salió corriendo del departamento. Mako salió tras ella.

- ¡Korra espera!

- Déjame sola Mako, por favor – dijo evitando verlo al rostro

- No era esta mi idea. Quería estar a solas contigo. Tenía una velada preparada – dijo con algo de vergüenza – le dije a Bolin que no viniera, exageré que no volviera hasta fin de año porque NO debía venir esta noche a casa porque… bueno… quería estar a solas contigo – Mako busco el rostro de ella. Veía como los hombros de Korra temblaban. El intentó abrazarla y como resultado ésta se dejó. Lloró un par de lágrimas, quizás de pura frustración. Y luego se separó de él.

- Parece que en verdad no nos dan tiempo de estar a solas y si los hay... una se duerme - dijo con un puchero en su boca – llévame a casa por favor.

Ambos se abrazaron y éste le depositó un beso en la frente a Korra, tratando de demostrarle con simples gestos que él la amaba, con todo su ser.

Cuando llegaron a la isla del Templo del Aire, Korra buscaba a Tenzin o a Pema para avisar de su llegada. Los niños estaban completamente dormidos. ¿Dónde estarán? Quizás ellos también estaban ya durmiendo, después de todo eran casi las 00 de la noche. ¿Tan rápido se les pasó el día?

Korra pensaba mientras veía que Mako la alcanzaba para despedirse de ella. Sería arriesgado, podrían descubrirla, pero quería, tenía ganas, era el momento, pensó ella.

- Acompáñame un momento por favor – le pidió la chica.

- Está bien.

Ella lo llevó hasta su habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta de ésta, vio a todos lados por si aparecía alguien. Definitivamente todos estaban durmiendo. Entonces cerró la puerta y lo que admiraba de su chico era que captaba las indirectas. Este se le acercó y volvió a rodearla en un fuerte abrazo. La besó con ganas. La aprisionó contra la puerta. Exploraba su cuello, con cada beso Korra suspiraba en el oído de Mako. Y ella también se la jugó, sus manos recorrieron desde los pectorales de él y bajaron hasta tocar su trasero. Mako le regaló una sonrisa y un pequeño gruñido de satisfacción frente a sus labios. Siguió besándola y el con sus manos rodeo uno de sus pechos y lo tocó como nunca antes. No era brusco, pero tampoco delicado. Ansiaba esa parte del cuerpo de Korra como el aire que respira cada día.

- ¿Korra? – preguntaba Pema desde el otro lado de la puerta - ¿Estás acostada ya?

- Sí - abrió un poco la puerta - realmente estoy cansada Pema. Tuve un día largo – dijo simulando un bostezo.

- Bien, descansa querida. Hasta mañana - y se fue dando un bostezo y apagando las luces del Templo.

Korra cerró nuevamente la puerta y dio un largo suspiro. Miro de reojo a Mako quien se encontraba escondido al lado de la puerta.

- Parece seria la cosa.

- En serio. Parece que se ponen de acuerdo para interrumpirnos – dijo la morena mientras alargaba su mano en busca de la ropa de Mako.

Y así finalmente Mako la tomó entre sus brazos y ella alzando sus piernas las enredó en la cintura de él. Sus manos viajaron hasta el trasero de Korra para mantenerla bien afirmada mientras le llevaba a la cama. Ahí la depositó con delicadeza. La miró unos segundos y comenzó de a poco. Primero que todo, soltó el amarre de su cabello, dejándolo suelto y Korra por fin le sacó la camisa que tanto tiempo le estorbó su vista. Su mano acariciaba cada centímetro de piel de Mako y él empezaba a quitarle la ropa y luego el vendaje de sus senos. Se levantó un poco de ella, para poder observarla al fin. Se acercó nuevamente y desde sus labios comenzó a besar todo el recorrido hasta sus pechos. Con una de sus manos libres buscaba también poder arrancarle los pantalones a la muchacha. Ella se levantaba un poco para poder darle la facilidad a su novio.

- Quítame los pantalones – le susurraba al oído.

Korra estaba nerviosa de todos modos, pero estaba segura de dar ese paso con él. Cuando sus manos comenzaron a quitar el pantalón de Mako, de un roce sintió aquel bulto entremedio de sus piernas. Mako le dio un pequeño quejido y eso la excitó. Lentamente se acercó hasta su miembro y comenzó a tocarlo.

Ella jugaba con sus manos, él jugaba con sus manos también. La temperatura estaba en su máximo apogeo. Los suspiros y los quejidos que se entregaban los tenían en éxtasis. Mako tomó las piernas de la chica y ésta haciendo caso las rodeo en la cintura de él nuevamente. La punta de su erección estaba a punto de entrar en Korra. Mako fijó su vista en los ojos de ella, vio la seguridad en ellos. Con un beso en sus labios y un sonoro "te amo" de parte de él. Comenzó a entrar lentamente en ella.

- Yo también te amo Mako.

Y una lágrima de felicidad rodó por la mejilla de Korra. Al fin, después de tantos intentos fallidos, bajo la custodia de Tenzin y su familia en aquella casa y en completa clandestinidad, como ellos se sentían en ese preciso momento, Mako y Korra al fin estaban consumando su amor. ¡Ya era hora!

* * *

><p><em>Hola, les presentó mi nuevo fic makorra.<em>

_es que esta pareja es tan asdasdasad hermosa! me inspira para escribir muchas cosas! *O*_

_los amo!_

_eso, espero que les guste y no me maten xD_

_dejen reviews, que la verdad me ponen MUY feliz :D_


End file.
